


【DC/jaydick】长途电话（Fin）

by HamsterGua



Category: DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamsterGua/pseuds/HamsterGua
Summary: #预警电话play，dirty talk，神奇小电棍，ooc#





	【DC/jaydick】长途电话（Fin）

“嘿大蓝鸟。”  
“……小翅膀。”耳机里突然传出来的低沉的声音让夜翼的腹部不自然地抽搐了一下。在夜空中飞越过一排屋顶的义警因为没抓紧绳索而一下子砸在了垃圾箱的盖子上，发出了一声巨响，几只盘踞在此的流浪猫喵喵叫着溜进了路灯照不到的地方。  
“你在干什么？”  
“用夜巡频道给我打电话还明知故问？”  
“啧。”  
“刚睡醒？”  
“嗯，阁楼热的要死。”  
“布鲁德海文在下雨。”  
“是吗……”  
“……”  
“我怎么不知道雷厉风行的红头罩已经闲到要和我聊天气了？有这个时间你不如打电话回去慰问一下B和阿福。”因为对方半天说不到重点，迪克开始有些不耐烦。至于重点——你难道不想我吗？——他意识到这有点儿过于矫情了，于是庆幸自己没有说出口。  
“你知道吗，我开始有点儿嫉妒那儿的雨水了。”  
“什么？”  
“迪克。”  
“干什么？”夜翼发现红头罩今天格外的婆婆妈妈，仿佛和自己角色颠倒了一样。  
“嗯…摸摸你自己。”  
“…操你的。”迪克脚下一滑，堪堪站在了一栋公寓顶上，稳住自己陡然加快的心跳。  
“对啊，不是下雨了吗。”杰森特意压低了嗓音，“能毫无顾忌地摸变你全身的雨水。感觉到了吗迪基鸟？”  
“杰森！”  
“嗯哼，放心，加密了。”  
“就你这种程度以为能瞒过芭布斯和提米吗。”  
“你耳朵红了，大蓝鸟。别担心，我留了暗示——小孩子不要随便偷听。”  
“等我回……”  
“不，就现在。想想我们冒着大雨在缩在哥谭市的大楼顶上——不，是在布鲁德海文。脚下就是那群被你拼命保护着的蠢蛋们。”  
“嘿——！”  
“嘘，听我说。”  
“杰鸟。”迪克退到顶楼的出口边上，靠着墙坐下。出口的门锁着，是唯一从楼内通往天台的道路。几乎可以忽略不计的屋檐完全挡不住雨，雨水从头顶落下来，湿掉的头发一绺一绺地搭在他脸上，让这个超级英雄看起来活像一条刚从水里爬出来的小狗。  
“解开你的战斗服。说真的，有时候我就想把你包成个球。为什么你的每一套战斗服都在不遗余力地展示那个完美的屁股？”  
“嗯哼。拜托，最后能摸到的也只有你啊。”想象着杰森的手，迪克下意识的摸了摸自己的屁股，的确手感不错。  
“我们的黄金男孩儿挺厉害啊，是不是我不在的时候都这么会照顾自己啊？”耳机那边漏过来一声浅笑，“手别停，往中间移一点。”  
“哈啊…”雨水顺着曲起的已经光裸的大腿流到腿根，微凉的水滴无法降温，反而激起了深一层的燥热。  
“别碰前面，做个乖孩子，自己扩张一下。”  
“哼，你这个口气听起来简直想布——嘶！”因为脑海中一闪而过的画面，迪克没注意直接不客气地往自己身体里送进去一节手指。  
“专心点儿，迪基鸟。你里面紧的可以啊，我不在的时候这么禁欲？真想现在就回去把你操开。”  
“嗯…你，哈，你少说废话，我觉得我自己的手指比你好多了。唔！”  
“你太棒了，迪克。”还在努力适应自己身体里的东西迪克迷糊地感觉到通讯里的声音一沉。  
“就像我用手指操你一样，往里伸，按按那个凸起，”杰森吸了口气，“然后你就会流水。”  
“哈啊……别，”伴侣的声音透过耳麦显得有些不真实，但迪克却能感受到那炙热的呼吸仿佛就在耳边一样，耳尖迅速的红了起来，身体也做出了诚实的反应。  
“就是这样，感受到了吗？”杰森用牙咬着摘掉了手上的皮手套，因此声音变得有些模糊不清。手掌的皮肤贴上下体的，他想象着迪克脸上泛着潮红颤颤巍巍往下坐的样子，加快了手上的动作。  
“摸摸你自己，迪基鸟。”  
“闭、闭嘴！呃啊——”显然是碰对了地方，整日叽叽喳喳的小鸟突然没了声音，耳机里只传出一阵阵气音来，“杰，快、快点儿！”  
“不满足的小骚货。”  
“嗯哼，所以你行，嗯啊，行不行啊？”三根手指并不足以缓解全身的燥热，快感也是断断续续的隔靴搔痒。  
“嘿迪基，想不想试个新的？”杰森想到了那画面，眯了眯眼睛，“你的棍子在手边呢吗？”  
“你……”迪克一惊，往后坐了坐，刚好碰到不离身的棍状物。他们早就被雨淋得透湿，又湿又凉。  
“我知道，肯定比不上我的‘棍子’。”  
“别、别臭美了。”嘴上说着，空闲的手指已经勾起了一根警棍，朝身前送去。尽管有时候也会做些出格的，但格雷森从来不是这些小道具的爱好者。他更喜欢肉体和肉体接触的感觉。  
“别怕，听我的。”低沉的声音循循善诱，引着迪克去偷食禁果，“我的手会握住另一端，旋转着把它送进去。太冷了，用你的体温暖暖他，迪基。”  
“唔…”带着些花纹，又被柱身要粗一些的的一端也只探进了一个头部，迪克紧紧皱着眉，冰凉的触感并不是他所喜欢的，叫出爱人名字声音都带上了点儿哭腔，“杰鸟。”  
“我在呢，”对方呼吸一滞，语气竟些微的柔和了起来，“想想我迪克。”  
“呃嗯…啊！”迪克闭着眼睛，全凭直觉动作着。甬道已经适应了电棍的温度，推到一点的时候呻吟的声音拐着弯的变了调子，下腹也因为突如其来的快感一阵痉挛。发泄过的前端半垂着，因为微微收缩着的后穴尚且咬着警棍的一头，他还不敢有过多的动作，值得任由自己平常最善用的武器若有若无的刺激着自己的敏感点。  
不多时对面也交代了出去，急促的呼吸声渐渐趋于平静。  
“杰森。”  
“嗯哼？”  
“你的任务…你什么时候回来？”  
“在你睁开眼睛的时候。”  
迪克感觉到有人吻住了他的嘴唇。

END


End file.
